1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for providing codes describing hypertext objects in an intermediate language, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatus for decoding said codes in an intermediate language on devices with limited computing power and resources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Programs and data files written in standard object specifying languages such as HTML and JAVA require a large amount of computing power and resources in order to operate at an efficient level. These programs and data files are typically executed on personal computer (or more powerful) platforms.
In order to have a device that can process files written in these object specifying languages and at the same time minimize the manufacturing cost of these devices, the device and the associated software would have to be modified and streamlined for hardware with limited power and capabilities. Prior art methods and systems generally achieve this goal by minimizing or eliminating certain standard features or functionalities. A user of such systems or methods cannot therefore benefit from the full functionalities provided by the object specifying languages.
Although, one prior art technology provides for Video-CDs (VCDs) and VCD players. Such players are generally limited function appliances, where it can only play VCD discs and not much more. It would be desirable to add additional capabilities to these players since the requisite hardware for processing object specifying language programs and data files is already in place.